1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly to a server with a hard disk drive that is hot-swappable.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the so-called hot swapping or hot plugging means a function of directly physically connecting or plugging out a peripheral device to or from a computer system component without shutting down the computer system. The hot-swapping capability is a very important function on a server-level system for expanding system capabilities without interrupting computer services. Hot-swap devices of a common server may generally include a hot-swap power source, a hot-swap hard disk drive (HDD) and a hot-swap fan. Such hot-swap devices are usually disposed on a back plate of the server, so as to be replaced promptly from the back plate conveniently.
Typically, regarding a conventional hot-swap HDD, a HDD has to be first fastened on a HDD tray to form a modularize HDD tray, and then the modularize HDD tray can be slid in and fixed to slide rails of a host chassis. Currently, there are various ways of fastening the HDD on the HDD tray, and one of the most popular ways is to directly use a screw to fasten the HDD on the HDD tray.
However, the modularized hot-swap HDD itself occupies a relatively large space inside the server, and thus is not suitable for use in an application environment requiring a large amount of HDDs. More specifically, Electronic Industry Association (EIA) regulates that for one rack unit (1U), the height of a server host is 44.5 mm. Therefore, if the conventional HDD needs to be mounted with additional tray for placing in the server, the 1U rack server may accommodate fewer HDDs. Furthermore, since the conventional HDD needs to be additionally mounted with the HDD tray for being placed in the server, it takes a user more time to dismantle the HDD when the HDD needs replacing.